La non-aventure d'Evangéline
by fatalistBubble
Summary: One-shot inutile sur une Evangéline observant avec ennui sa classe. (Possibles spoils pour ceux n'ayant pas lus le manga et un léger KonokaxSetsuna)


**Bonjour bonjour! Ayant terminé de lire Negima il y'a quelques jours, je me suis dit qu'une petite fanfic n'allait pas être de trop!** **Bon, elle n'est pas très originale et n'a pas un scénario développé, c'est juste histoire d'écrire un petit truc simple et gentillet avant de m'attaquer à des écrits plus compliqués.**

**Cependant soyez prévenus avant de lire que ce one-shot contient des spoils puisqu'il se passe juste après l'incident de la fête de l'académie et donc quelques jours après le départ de Tchao Linshen. La fin dérive vers du KonokaxSetsuna également, même si c'est assez léger, soyez tout de même avertis pour ceux ne supportant pas ce couple. **

**Inutile de préciser que les personnages de Negima sont la propriété du Seigneur Ken Akamatsu.**

**Sur ce, je vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

La non-aventure d'Evangéline:

Evangéline Mc Dowell, aussi connue sous le nom de Dark Evangéline, était l'une des créatures les plus puissantes de tous les temps. Crainte par tous, son nom était même évoqué dans les contes du monde magique pour que les enfants puissent rester sages si ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle ne vienne leur sucer le sang. Inutile de préciser que sa véritable puissance n'était nullement inférieure à ce que racontaient les histoires dans lesquelles elle apparaissait. Non, elle était peut-être même bien plus forte que ce que l'on disait.

Sa réputation n'était donc plus à refaire...

Mais pourtant si les enfants du monde magique la voyaient dans cette situation...Ils rigoleraient...Beaucoup.

Elle, Evangéline Mc Dowell, était juste...En train de s'ennuyer ferme. Participer à un cours qu'elle avait entendu des milliers de fois depuis la malédiction que le «fantastique» Maître Thousand lui avait jeté, dans sa langue natale qui plus est, comme si elle ne parlait pas anglais suffisamment bien, était vraiment très ennuyeux...

Elle aurait très bien pu sécher, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois et comme elle le faisait avec les autres cours, seulement voilà, si elle loupait une seule leçon d'anglais, le gamin allait certainement la harceler en lui assénant un discours moralisateur comme seul un gosse de dix ans surdoué pourrait le faire. Elle l'entendait déjà:

«Bouuuh, ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours, vous devriez venir Maître...S'il-vous plaît...»

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment un discours à proprement parler, il fallait dire que le garçon, si il était doué en magie, n'était pas un maître en matière de discipline...Mais ce n'était pas non plus un imbécile, ainsi il ne croirait sûrement pas Evangéline si elle lui disait qu'elle était tombée malade, raison pour laquelle elle avait loupé l'Anglais.

Un vampire ne tombe pas malade...

Ou rarement.

Mais si un vampire tombait malade, Evangéline, elle, ne le pourrait sûrement pas. C'était d'Evangéline dont il s'agissait après tout...

Soupirant pour la dixième fois depuis le début du cours (qui avait commencé à peine dix minutes auparavant), la vampire décida de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de l'ennui qui l'emprisonnait.

Elle se mit donc à chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait l'y aider. Elle observa alors discrètement le robot assis à côté d'elle qui n'affichait aucune expression décelable mais qui semblait pourtant porter une grande attention au jeune professeur Negi.

Non. Chachamaru n'allait pas être d'une grande aide...

En même temps, est-ce qu'un robot pouvait s'ennuyer?

Plus important: est-ce qu'un robot pouvait réellement tomber amoureux? Et d'un gamin de dix ans qui plus est? Bon, il était vrai que logiquement parlant, Chachamaru était plus jeune que le petit professeur, mais tout de même! Rah et puis depuis quand les sentiments de son robot intéressaient Evangéline?

Depuis que l'ennui était devenu de plus en plus oppressant.

En fait, la vampire se mit à penser qu'observer les créatures de sa classe pouvait peut-être la sortir un peu de sa lassitude. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux 30 énergumènes qui constituaient la 3-A.

Placée au fond de la classe sur le côté droit, Evangéline avait ainsi une vue panoramique de l'ensemble de la salle, c'était assez pratique en fait...Quelques rangs plus haut vers la gauche se trouvait une place vide: celle de Tchao Linshen. Le regard de Dark Evangéline se figea quelques instants sur cette place.

Tchao Linshen...Cette gamine avait foutu une sacré pagaille mine de rien. Mais bon, elle aura au moins eu le mérite de casser l'ambiance trop monotone du campus, c'était déjà ça...L'idée du tournoi d'arts martiaux avait été amusante...Surtout qu'Evangéline avait ainsi pu récolter des informations assez intéressantes...Mais ce jour là, Evangéline n'eut aucune envie de penser aux informations croustillantes que lui avait fournis cet imbécile de Al...

Tchao Linshen...

Elle était tout de même partie sans révéler quoique ce soit sur l'identité de la future promise du gamin. Non pas que la vie sentimentale de Negi l'intéressait particulièrement, c'était juste qu'Evangéline se demandait comment un gamin aussi niais pouvait avoir une descendante aussi manipulatrice...

Non, manipulatrice n'était pas le terme exact, Tchao et Negi étaient différents d'une autre manière, une manière un peu plus perturbante: les marques que Tchao Linshen avait en effet arboré sur le corps lors de sa confrontation avec le gamin...C'était la marque de la magie des ténèbres, elle en était certaine. Et de haut niveau qui plus est. Negi et son père Nagi utilisaient pourtant tous deux des sorts de lumière...Cela voudrait donc dire que le petit allait virer du mauvais côté de la force? Ou peut-être que sa future femme était-elle affiliée aux ténèbres?

Peu importait, dans tous les cas, la situation actuelle ne pouvait absolument pas dévoiler ce que le futur réservait.

Toujours les yeux rivées sur la chaise de Tchao, Evangéline fit un bond lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement provenant de l'avant de la classe.

Le professeur Negi, comme toutes les élèves de la 3-A, se retournèrent vers l'auteur du cri: il s'agissait d'Ako, l'une des rares filles de la classe à pouvoir être qualifiée de «normale», qui, pour une raison inconnue, s'était soudainement levée de sa chaise avec une expression de terreur sur le visage.

Voyant les expressions choquées de ses camarades, Ako se vit obligée de s'expliquer en bredouillant:

«Dé...Désolée mais...Je...J'ai cru voir une araignée se faufiler dans ma trousse et...»

A peine le mot «araignée» fut prononcé que la paisible (et endormie) classe devint un champ de bataille où un seul mot d'ordre était de rigueur: survie. Certaines comme les trois pom-pom girls, Natsumi ou encore les jumelles étaient en train de courir dans toute la salle en hurlant à gorge déployée tandis que d'autres comme Nodoka, Haruna, Akira, Yue ou...La plupart des élèves en fait avaient trouvé refuge sous les tables pensant certainement que la maléfique araignée ne pouvait les atteindre ici. Les plus braves (ou les moins stupides selon Eva) comme Kaede ou Mana n'avaient pas bougé de leur place respective.

Malgré le nombre de bêtes de foire que cette classe contenait, ces filles restaient des adolescentes après tout...

Negi, dépassé par la tournure qu'avait pris son cours, tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le raffut que provoquaient ses élèves...Mais sans succès. Sa voix était couverte par les cris des étudiantes.

«Je...Je vous en prie calmez-vous! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS AGITEEEEEER! CE N'EST QU'UNE ARAIGNEE!»

Rien n'y fit. Amusée, Evangéline ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire devant le manque d'autorité du fils du plus grand sorcier du monde magique. A côté d'elle, Chachamaru ne quittait pas Negi du regard et demanda d'une voix monotone:

«Maître, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faudrait l'aider?»

Surprise par la soudaine prise de parole de son robot, Evangéline s'arrêta de rire et répondit avec un amusement tout de même mal dissimulé:

«Mais non, ça met un peu d'ambiance. Honnêtement, si il n'est pas capable de gérer une classe de filles, comment ce gosse pourrait un jour espérer devenir un maître magicien et gérer des conflits d'un ordre plus politique? Et puis ce n'est qu'une araignée, pas de quoi en faire un drame.»

Chachamaru murmura un «je vois»et se tut.

Tout d'un coup, un hurlement couvrit ceux de Negi et des autres élèves: il s'agissait de celui d' Asuna:

«C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT OUI?!»

La classe se figea alors et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la fameuse rousse et colocataire de Negi. Asuna continua alors de parler sans pour autant baisser d'un ton:

«Depuis quand le simple fait de voir une araignée transforme une classe en champ de bataille hein?! Et toi Negi, t'es sensé être notre professeur, pourquoi t'arrives pas à calmer ce poulailler? Je vous jure, quel bel exemple on montre à un gamin de dix ans! C'est lui le plus calme d'entre nous. Ressaisissez-vous un peu les filles!»

En entendant le discours d'Asuna, toutes les filles se calmèrent instantanément, elle avait raison, au fond, ce n'était qu'une araignée...Voyant le petit effet qu'avait produit son discours, Asuna en retira une certaine fierté et sourit à Negi qui lui rendit un sourire à son tour. Cet échange n'avait pourtant pas échappé à la déléguée de classe, Ayaka, qui s'empressa de prendre la parole:

«Dis-donc Baka red, depuis quand c'est toi qui calme la classe hein? Habituellement, c'est toi la première à semer le trouble, tu veux te la jouer devant Monsieur Negi pas vrai?»

Étrangement, l'ambiance devenue un peu plus sereine quelques instants plus tôt se métamorphosa d'un coup. Asuna et Ayaka se fixaient dangereusement et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle retenaient leur souffle. Negi, lui, ferma les yeux...Et c'était repartit...

«Serais-tu jalouse Déléguée? Il me semble pourtant que y'a quelques instants tu étais sous la table en train de te cacher non? Je crois donc que tu n'as rien à dire...Moi au moins j'ai réussis à calmer tout le monde...Et quant au fait de me la jouer devant Negi...Je crois que tu n'as pas compris que je ne suis pas une pédophile comme toi. Les gamins ne m'intéressent pas.

_ Pédophile hein? C'est vrai que toi, tu préfères les hommes plus matures, plus mûrs...Voire même les vieux en fait...

_Monsieur Takahata n'est pas vieux sale Pédo!

_Comment m'as-tu appelé le macaque?

_Euh...S'il-vous-plaît les filles, nous sommes en classe...Ca...Calmez-vous...

-La ferme le nabot!

_Je t'interdis de parler à Monsieur Negi comme ça! Tu vas trop loin Asuna!»

Evangéline avait une impression de déjà vu en observant la scène. A chaque cours d'anglais, une scène de ménage avait lieu entre ces trois là, cela pouvait durer des heures si un élément perturbateur ne venait pas les stopper. La vampire se demandait ce que cela allait être cette fois. Son regard se posa sur le rat de bibliothèque, Nodoka, qui semblait vouloir aider Negi de toutes ses forces mais qui n'arrivait cependant pas à pouvoir faire deux pas vers les trois individus sans s'arrêter, se retourner vers ses amies Yue et Haruna qui l'encourageaient avec des gestes on ne peut plus (ou moins) discrets, rougir intensément et reculer de trois pas... Sérieusement, le jour où cette gamine trouverait la force de surmonter son manque de confiance en elle et sa timidité, Asuna deviendrait un génie...Ce n'était dans tous les cas pas sur Nodoka qu'il fallait compter pour arrêter la petite bataille.

Et l'araignée dans tout ça? La classe semblait avoir totalement oublié l'insecte, trop obnubilé par faire des paris sur le gagnant de la guérilla quotidienne de la 3-A.

Evangéline se remit donc à observer ses camarades un par un et à suivre le cours de ses pensées comme elle avait commencé à le faire avant que Ako ne vienne la perturber.

Elle se surpris alors à écouter une conversation entre Chisame, Ku-Fei et Kaede qui observaient la bataille de loin.

«N'empêche, je me demande ce qui a pris à Asuna de hurler comme ça. D'habitude, elle intervient jamais pour aider le p'tit Negi à calmer la classe...»

Evangéline ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de la déclaration de Ku-Fei. Et bien? Pour une fois que cette imbécile avait une réflexion sensée...Il fallait avouer que Ku-Fei était d'une stupidité proportionnelle à sa puissance physique. Humainement parlant, la jeune pratiquante d'arts-martiaux était sans doute la personne la plus forte de ce campus voire même du Japon.

A sa droite se trouvait Kaede, celle qu'Evangéline nommait secrètement le «ninja à tête de renard», il était vrai que Kaede arborait tout le temps un sourire rappelant cet animal, ses yeux bridés ne faisaient d'ailleurs qu'ajouter une pointe de réalisme à cette comparaison. Souriante donc comme à son habitude, elle répondit d'un ton calme à Ku-fei:

«Peut-être Asuna est-elle dans un jour de bonté? Ou peut-être tout simplement s'est-elle rendue compte que le p'tit Negi ne la laissait pas indifférente...

_ Sottises! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué toutes les deux, Asuna est juste énervée car le boucan provoqué par l'araignée l'a fait sortir de sa sieste.

_ Chisane...Tu veux dire qu'Asuna dormait?

_ C'est ce que je viens d'expliquer Ku-Fei...»

Et voilà la troisième participante du débat sur la bonté d'Asuna qui venait de prendre la parole. Il s'agissait de Chisane, une...Comment cela s'appelait-il déjà? Ah oui, les humains d'aujourd'hui la qualifierait de «Geek à lunettes». A la manière d'Evangéline, Chisane ne parlait qu'à très peu de personnes dans la classe et avait l'air de les prendre de haut sans aucune raison précise. Ou du moins, aucune qu'Evangéline connaissait. La jeune fille à lunette restant les trois quarts du temps silencieuse, la vampire n'avait donc encore jamais fait attention à elle. Il lui semblait pourtant que durant le championnat d'arts-martiaux, cette petite avait eu une interaction avec son robot. Néanmoins Chachamaru ne s'était pas donnée la peine de lui en parler, ce devait donc être d'une importance minime...Néanmoins, le fait est que voir Chisane parler à ses camarades avait plus ou moins surpris Eva, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait prêté attention à la conversation...Qui s'est au final révélé être inintéressante. Débattre sur le fait indéniable qu'Asuna dormait avant d'être dérangée n'était vraiment pas dans le top 5 des sujets les plus croustillants du moments.

Surtout qu'en ce qui concernait Asuna, d'autres sujets méritaient amplement d'être mis en valeur...Notamment ce qu'avait appris Al à Evangéline après le tournoi...

Rah, elle s'était jurée de ne pas y réfléchir aujourd'hui...Arf, après tout c'était ainsi que le fil des pensées fonctionnait, dès que quelque chose titillait quelqu'un, il fallait que ce sujet revienne à l'esprit dès que l'occasion se présentait...

Asuna Kagurazaka...

Princesse du crépuscule...

Princesse perdue, princesse déchue, mémoire scellée, pouvoirs abandonnés...

Alors petit Negi, comment pourrais-tu réagir lorsque la vérité te serait dévoilée? En apprenant que celle que tu voyais alors comme ta précieuse colocataire, comme une jeune fille sans histoire et comme ton amie la plus précieuse était en vérité liée de manière étroite à ton père, à ta mère, à l'histoire de l'une des plus grande tragédie du monde magique...

A ton histoire Negi tout simplement...

Aurais-tu le courage d'entendre et d'accepter pareil conte Negi?

Cette question n'eut pas le temps de trouver sa réponse que déjà, la classe recommençait à s'agiter. Evangéline soupira une fois de plus. Que se passait-il encore?

«Il semblerait que la trousse d'Izumi Ako ait bougé Maître.

_ Oh je vois...Merci Chachamaru.»

Attendez une minute...Chachamaru avait lu dans ses pensées là ou bien? Plus important, pourquoi la trousse d'Ako avait bougé?!

«Il semblerait que l'araignée ne puisse pas en sortir, raison pour laquelle la trousse bouge toute seule. Dois-je intervenir Maître?»

Evangéline eu du mal à entendre les dernières paroles de son robot qui avait la voix couverte par les cris de ses camarades qui se trouvaient être beaucoup plus stridents que précédemment. Cette fois, Asuna ne put calmer les étudiantes et fut elle aussi dépassée par les évènements. La vampire, voyant la tournure que prenait les choses (qui était un cours d'anglais à la base, rappelons-nous), s'apprêta à laisser son robot intervenir quand un bruit sourd retentit, réduisant instantanément la salle dans un silence de mort.

Evangéline vit que la trousse d'Ako était à moitié broyée et fumait.

Fumait?

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction où tous les regards étaient désormais posés: vers la place 18:

Celle de Tatsumiya Mana.

En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait observer que Mana, située dans le top 2 des personnes les plus mystérieuses de la 3-A, tenait un flingue dans sa main gauche et passait avec dédain son autre main dans les cheveux. Plus la peine de se demander pourquoi il y'avait eu un bruit sourd quelques instants plus tôt...

Ako était maintenant à la limite des larmes:

«Ma...Mana...Pourquoi as-tu tiré sur...Sur ma trousse? Je...Maintenant l'araignée doit être...Hu...

_ Mana! Que tu apportes des flingues en classe, je peux encore le laisser passer vu le nombre de cas que la 3-A contient! Mais te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu toutes nous mettre en danger si tu avais mal visé?!

_ De quoi vous plaignez-vous Déléguée? Il semblerait que j'ai remis de l'ordre dans cette classe n'est-ce pas?

_ Ta...Tatsumiya...Ne pensez-vous pas y être allée un peu fort?

_ Aux grands maux les grands remèdes Monsieur Negi. De plus, je n'aurais très bien pu ne pas le faire étant donné que chaque balle m'est précieuse. Habituellement pour tuer, je n'en emploie qu'une seule. Ici, j'en ai utilisé deux, logiquement je devrai vous faire payer mon service.

_ Pourquoi on devrait te payer alors qu'on ne t'a rien demandé? Dire cela devant Monsieur Negi qui est si innocent c'est...»

Et voilà encore une fois un sujet qui partait en vrille. Evangéline nota que cette fois-ci, Zazie, située elle aussi dans le top 2 des personnes les plus mystérieuses de la 3-A, avait pris la peine de se lever et d'attirer l'attention d'un bon nombre d'élèves de la classe avec un numéro de jonglage digne des plus grands cirques.

L'agitation de précédemment avait désormais laissé place à une tension palpable d'un côté de la classe et à une admiration sans borne de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette classe possédait de sacrés numéros.

Sans jeu de mot avec les prouesses qu'effectuait Zazie biensûr.

Quand on y pensait, Zazie Rainyday était elle aussi l'une des personnes qu'Evangéline connaissait le moins. Cependant contrairement à Chisane à qui elle ne portait que peu d'attention, Zazie avait de suite intrigué la vampire.

Cette gamine avait une odeur qu'Evangéline connaissait bien: l'odeur du sang. L'odeur des ténèbres. Mais parmi les quatre personnes de la classe possédant cette odeur (Evangéline incluse), Zazie avait celle qui était la plus développée.

Pourtant un démon ne pouvait se mélanger aux humains n'est-ce pas?

Quoique...

Les yeux de la vampire passèrent alors de Zazie à un autre personne de la classe possédant les mêmes caractéristiques que cette dernière.

Même si l'odeur du sang et des ténèbres étaient un peu moins présente que sur Zazie, celle-ci était tout de même fortement marquée. Evangéline avait pu le constater en combattant contre cette fille lors du tournoi d'arts-martiaux.

Setsuna Sakurazaki hein...

Evangéline ne se rendit pas compte que le cours avait repris lorsqu'elle s'était mise à fixer la kendoka d'un regard neutre. Ce serait un mensonge de sa part si elle disait qu'elle se demandait encore la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de combattre la jeune samouraï lors du tournoi. En effet, même si, ennuyée par le peu de puissance des participants, la vampire aurait pu abandonner la compétition, quelque chose l'avait poussé à faire un dernier combat. Et ce quelque chose c'était...

Oh Seigneur, pouvait-elle réellement employer ce mot, elle qui était une créature maléfique?

Cette chose c'était de la compassion.

Non, non, non!

Pas de la compassion mais de l'empathie.

C'était totalement différent: si elle avait voulu combattre Setsuna et l'aider, ce n'était pas par amitié, c'était juste parce qu'elle la comprenait. Elle et la jeune samouraï étaient similaires au fond, toutes les deux appartenaient aux ténèbres et étaient rejetées de par ce qu'elles étaient.

Evangéline par les hommes, car elle était née vampire. Comme si c'était de sa faute...

Setsuna par les hommes et par les démons, car elle n'appartenait à aucune des deux races. N'était-ce pas de la faute de ses parents dans ce cas là? Evangéline pouvait comprendre la raison pour laquelle Setsuna cachait sa véritable nature. Elle qui était maintenant acceptée par les humains, elle vivait désormais comme une adolescente normale (ou du moins à peu près) et s'était même faite des amis. Merveilleux n'est-ce pas?

Non ça ne l'était pas. Evangéline, malgré son âge avancé et le nombre de choses qu'elle avait vécu, avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce concept humain de l'affection.

Peut-être parce qu'elle même n'était pas humaine.

Evangéline ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Setsuna s'affaiblissait volontairement: avant l'arrivée du professeur Negi, Setsuna aurait pu facilement être un adversaire de taille pour Evangéline. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé des amis, cette dernière avait vu son potentiel chuter, c'était une évidence.

En réalité, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait vraiment, ce qui agaçait Evangéline n'était pas de ne pas comprendre, mais de ne comprendre que trop bien.

La jeune démone avait juste envie d'être normale. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre que plus elle restera ainsi, à expérimenter le concept de joie qu'elle s'était elle-même interdite durant tant d'années, elle ne pourrait pas exploiter son véritable potentiel. Setsuna était une créature d'ombre, pas de lumière.

Lorsqu'elle repensait à ce combat, une chose frappa pourtant la vampire: la détermination dont la jeune kendoka avait fait preuve sur la fin, la réponse qu'elle lui avait donné...Et surtout la puissance dont elle avait fait preuve qui était d'un autre genre que la puissance démoniaque dont elle aurait pu faire usage.

Evangéline sourit, c'était vrai que malgré tout, cette cervelle de moineau albinos avait un côté humain. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à exploiter cette capacité correctement pour le moment, Evangéline se mit à penser que lorsqu'elle pourrait mêler non seulement le pouvoir démoniaque mais aussi le pouvoir humain qui sommeillait en elle, Setsuna deviendrait encore plus forte. Même si son niveau était déjà plus que potable, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas à son maximum. C'était aussi le fait de vouloir voir ce pouvoir qui avait poussé Evangléine à combattre même si maintenant elle se rendait compte de son erreur.

Premièrement il était trop tôt pour pouvoir espèrer voir le véritable potentiel de la kendoka.

Deuxièmement les conditions pour dévoiler ses capacités n'étaient pas présentes ce jour-là: cervelle de moineau albinos avait besoin d'un déclencheur de pouvoir. Il se trouvait que ce même déclencheur était en train de fixer Evangéline d'un air interrogateur. Evangéline lui rendit alors son regard d'un air narquois.

La demoiselle se serait-elle rendue compte qu'Eva fixait son gardien depuis plusieurs minutes?

Evangéline ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire à cette idée. Vraiment, comment Setsuna pouvait ne pas se rendre compte des sentiments qu'éprouvait Konoka à son égard? C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche pourtant.

Peut-être tout simplement parce que Setsuna était à moitié démon-oiseau, ça devait jouer sur ses capacités intellectuelles...Mais la gamine était pourtant apparentée aux corbeaux...Et les corbeaux sont considérés comme des êtres intelligents...Oui mais d'un autre côté, Setsuna était albinos [1]...Qu'en était-il des corbeaux albinos dans ce cas?

Evangéline avait du faire une tête étrange car elle s'aperçut que Konoka tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler un fou rire. Bon en même temps, la vampire n'avait jamais vu l'héritière de la famille Konoe triste, le sourire qu'elle arborait à longueur de temps semblait éternel. S'en était même agaçant par moments.

Mais contrairement à la plupart des personnes qui la connaissaient, Setsuna incluse, Evangéline ne se laissait pas tromper par ce sourire à portée innocente : Konoka Konoe était beaucoup moins niaise qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Et ça, la vampire en était certaine, même si à ce moment là, la fille de Kyoto n'avait rien fait qui pouvait donner raison à Eva.

Ah si.

Peut-être la manière dont elle regardait son gardien parfois. Ce regard n'était décelable que par ceux qui avaient assez d'expérience et de maturité pour l'interpréter. Ce regard n'était en fait pas décelable par les gens de cette classe qui n'y voyaient qu'une pure innocence. Il n'était même pas décelable par Setsuna elle-même alors que celle-ci en était la principale concernée. Parfois, lorsqu'elle observait son gardien, Konoka avait un visage exprimant un mélange de désir, d'adoration et de mélancolie. C'était rare lorsqu'elle laissait échapper cette expression et ce n'était que deux fois qu'Evangéline avait pu en être le témoin. Mais c'était cette expression qui avait permis à Dark Evangéline de voir en Konoka son véritable caractère, celui qui était l'opposé de ce qu'elle montrait.

Konoka savait ce qu'elle éprouvait, elle le reconnaissait. Elle attendait juste que cervelle de moineau ait un peu plus de maturité pour lui faire part de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Des deux, c'était en fait Konoka la plus sage...

Mais le jour où (si on pouvait partir du principe que ce jour pouvait arriver bien évidemment car il fallait avant tout que cervelle de moineau albinos puisse arrêter de se prendre la tête avec son complexe de je-ne-suis-qu-un-demi-démon-inférieur-pas-digne-de-mademoiselle-alors-pitié-il-ne-faut-pas-faire-attention-a-ce-que-je-pourrai-ressentir), Setsuna et Konoka franchiraient le cap, est-ce que les parents de cette dernière accepteraient une telle relation ?

Evangéline soupira de lassitude, biensûr que ce serait accepté, Konoka était la fille de cette larve d'Eishun après tout. Parfois, elle se demandait même si ce type n'avait pas tout fait pour rapprocher ces deux là. Effectivement, c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte que Setsuna devienne la gardienne de sa fille. En repensant à la tête d'imbécile de l'ex-compagnon d'arme du père de Negi, Evangéline se dit que c'était tout-à-fait probable. L'équipe de Nagi Springfield était vraiment un bataillon de bras-cassés...Un peu comme la classe de 3-A d'ailleurs...Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça au fait? Il était peut-être temps de...

« Euh...S'il-vous plait ? Euuuh...Please ?»

La vampire releva la tête pour se rendre compte que toute la classe la fixait alors. Qu'avait-elle fait encore ?

«Monsieur Negi vous a interrogé Maître, voulez-vous la réponse à la question posée?»

D'un air las, Evangéline soupira pour la millième fois du cours. La prochaine fois, elle se dit qu'elle les contera, ça ferait une activité en plus. Mais un plus gros soupir lui parvint lorsqu'elle entendit la phrase...

« Bouuuh ce n'est pas bien de ne pas prêter attention à mon cours, vous devriez écouter Maître...S'il-vous-plait. »

**Notes:**

**[1]: Setsuna albinos? En réalité, c'est vraiment qu'une pure théorie. En effet, lors de leur combat, Evangéline a déclaré savoir que Setsuna s'était teinte les cheveux et portait des lentilles afin de cacher sa véritable apparence. Même si l'auteur de la série n'a pas fait d'allusion à ça depuis, on peut tout de même se demander comment est Setsuna en réalité. Sachant que ses ailes sont blanches et qu'elle en a honte puisqu'en tant que démon, ses ailes devraient être noires, on peut en conclure qu'il en est de même pour ses cheveux et qu'elle est de ce fait albinos. Mais bon, ce n'est vraiment qu'hypothèse. **

**Voilà voilà, ceci conclut ce cours one-shot assez inutile!**

**Aaaah Evangéline, impossible de ne pas compatir avec elle quand on sait l'ennui qu'elle doit éprouver...Déjà que parfois, une seule leçon nous ennuie, imaginez un peu devoir la réécouter en boucle durant une dizaine d'années...Atroce. Mais bon, elle a eu la chance de tomber sur les cas sociaux de la 3-A tout de même, donc quelques part, son ennui est obligatoirement limité! Et pour Konoka et Setsuna...Au début, ces deux persos n'étaient pas sensés prendre plus de deux lignes mais...Il s'est trouvé qu'il m'était impossible de vouloir arrêter mes mains de taper sur le clavier...Faut dire qu'elles sont tellement mimi toutes les deux...Peut-être devrai-je faire un one-shot basé sur elles...Urgh bon je m'égare**

**En espèrant que ça vous ait plu tout de même et à la prochaine!**


End file.
